


Pop Out

by Tryingtobegood



Series: Fill In Scenes [1]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: 1x12, Deleted Scenes, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 18:40:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7234150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tryingtobegood/pseuds/Tryingtobegood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Filling in the moments after Nicole helps dress Waverly's gunshot but before "the scene" in the barn during 1x12</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pop Out

Nicole can't remember the last time she had to "pop out." Pop out being Waverly's code for hide in the barn and wait for me. Actually, Nicole can remember the last time she hid for a girl. It was junior year of high school. Elle finally kissed her under their tree and Nicole swore the sun shone through her. They dated awhile but anytime Elle's other friends came out around, Nicole had to "pop out." After Elle ended their relationship, Nicole swore to herself she would never "pop out" for anyone again.

Well, that promise was before Waverly Earp smiled at her. Waverly was definitely not just anyone. And because Waverly was not just any girl, Nicole would "pop out." So, now she leaned against the wall of the Earp barn on the Earp homestead and waited for some alone time with Waverly Earp.

She heard the door open but stayed in the same position with her head against the barn, eyes closed. A chill slid down her as it did anytime Waverly came into the room and butterflies fluttered in her stomach. A warm hand wrapped around her wrist and Nicole took in the comfort of it before opening her eyes.

"Hey," Waverly whispered as her hand slowly found its way from Nicole's wrist to her hand.

Nicole opened her eyes to find Waverly's doe eyes peering up at her. There was a timidness behind Waverly's movements. Nicole knew this was all new to Waverly. She didn't want to push her to tell the other Earps but Nicole also saw the pain every time Waverly hid them from her sisters.

"Hey." Nicole tucked a piece of loose hair behind Waverly's ear before bringing her in close. Anytime she could bring their bodies together, Nicole took the chance to. Waverly was quickly becoming home.

"I'm sorry I kicked you out here. I just don't want to tell Willa before I tell Wynonna." Waverly stepped back and ducked her head, refusing to meet Nicole's eyes. "And well we all know Wynonna hasn't been the easiest to find time to talk to lately."

"It's alright. I'm fine this just being us right now, baby. Hell, I think half the town knows at this point anyways." Waverly's eyes shoot to hers at that comment. Nicole meant it as a joke but the fear in Waverly's eyes makes her regret it immediately. Then the fear turns to shame and Nicole wishes she could suck the words back into her mouth. The ground turns fascinating again as Waverly refuses eye contact.

"Wave, I was kidding. No one really knows about us. They just think were friends. Wave, look at me." Tears shine in Waverly's eyes though none fall. Waverly's dealt with so much-her dead sister coming back, getting shot, her sisters ignoring her, and that's without even mentioning the normal confusion of sexuality. Nicole just wants to make Waverly happy. She leans down to kiss a tear as it slips down her cheek. Waverly closes her eyes and slowly breaths in the warmth of Nicole's lips on her cheek.

"No, Nicole, I'm sorry. It's okay if people know about us. I'm not ashamed of us. I'm scared and ashamed of my fear. But us. You. You are the one good thing in my life lately." Waverly goes up on her toes and kisses Nicole's lips. Feeling the upturn of Waverly's lips on hers are what make the "pop outs" worth every second.

Waverly walks away from the embrace to lean on the end of the bed. "I'm exhausted."

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think :) I'm still trying to figure out WayHaughts voices. This is my first piece with them.
> 
> As always, find me at morethanmyurl.tumblr.com
> 
> Have a great day!!


End file.
